Date Night
by gameoff
Summary: Peter and Olivia get a chance to go on a well-deserved date night and have some fun in the theater.


A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfic. This was not beta'd so all mistakes are MINE.

Insert disclaimer here about how I don't own the characters.

* * *

Date Night

For once Peter and Olivia were having some normalcy in their lives and getting a well-deserved date night. They'd just put their latest horror story of a case to bed and Broyles had given them a few days off. While they knew that time off was still always contingent on when (not if) the next impending disaster struck, they decided to take this opportunity for what it was and catch the latest flick that was playing. At the theater, Olivia picked a seat in an empty row and Peter sank down in the one to the left of her. After securing their overpriced drink and popcorn, Peter looked around and observed, "Must not be a very popular movie, not too many people are here."

When a preview came on for the next sci-fi blockbuster due out in the summer, Peter leaned over to Olivia and whispered, "You know, we should pitch our daily lives for a TV show. No one would believe the crazy shit that goes so we wouldn't have to worry about people thinking it was real. And I'm sure it'd be a hit with the way people love this stuff." Olivia glanced at him skeptically as she tossed some popcorn in her mouth. "What?" he said bending over further, getting closer to her ear. "Think about it, a sexy-as-hell FBI agent snags a suave world-class con-man and 'asks'," here he provided air quotes with his fingers, "him to fly across several countries with her. They spring his delinquent absentee Dad from the booby hatch, start taking on unimaginable crap that all seems to lead back to one shady corporation, he wants to run, but he stays. A little of this, a little of that, then they finally get around all the obstacles hindering their would-be relationship and have lots of mind-blowing sex."

He pulled back a little so she could see his face and grinned widely at her, thoroughly pleased with his idea. She tried to but couldn't stop a matching grin from springing to her face. It was as though it was drawn like a magnet to his own. She did throw in an eye roll though, for good measure. "Are you going to talk through the entire movie?"

"Probably not the entire movie," he conceded with a wink. She shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth so at least for the next few moments he would be quiet. He hmmphhed around the popcorn and settled back into his seat, one of his legs dancing up and down in a steady rhythm, an outlet for the energy that always seemed to course through him. In all the time she had known him Olivia could count on one hand the times she saw Peter sit still.

Olivia checked his profile out in her peripheral vision. They really had been through so much together and while she knew that their lives would always be filled with the next event to overcome, she no longer worried about whether their feelings for each other would be one of those obstacles. Peter had proven time and again that the way he felt about her transcended everything else, including time and non-existence. Likewise, she knew she would go to the ends of any universe to be with the man sitting beside her.

The lights in the theater dimmed to near blackness and she focused her attention back on the screen in front of her. The opening credits flickered across and threw some residual light out into the theater.

Peter knew Olivia had been studying him. She often liked to look at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He assumed it was a way of reassuring herself that he was really and truly there with her and not some figment of her imagination. Sometimes during these moments he would casually slide his hand into her own to reaffirm that he was there, in the flesh. She would sigh softly and clasp his offering in unconscious gratefulness. Today though, he noted that her hands were being occupied by transporting popcorn from the bag to her mouth and that made him happy because he usually had to remind her to eat. He hung his arm over their adjoining armrest and contented himself with laying his hand on her leg, a little above her knee. He palmed the inside of her mid thigh and ran his thumb in slow rotations above where he had anchored to her body.

Olivia felt the weight of his hand descend on her limb and the heat of his touch transverse through her jeans. The warmth infiltrated her skin and tingled outward from that spot. It was always this way with him, one touch and it was as though a small ember ignited and fanned itself throughout her body, finding its way to her all the cold and dark places she had so carefully closed off. Even in the days before they had become more than partners the little touches that he was so fond of dropping here and there sometimes left her nearly breathless. She had fought it for so long, making an excuse to go into her office and there trying to convince herself there was nothing between them. But she knew she was just lying to herself because everything about him felt so right. He made her feel whole. And in the beginning that scared her. At this point she had accepted that Peter was someone she needed in her life.

His circling thumb provided light pressure, acting like bellows to the heat he was sending through her body. After their full disclosure conversation he always made a conscious effort to avoid burrowing.

Peter leaned over, reaching his opposite hand into the popcorn bucket to snag a few kernels. The angle of his face in proximity to Olivia's body made his breath waft softly over the area where her shoulder met her neck. This was one of her most sensitive spots and she wondered if he had done it on purpose. But when she glanced over, he was fully engrossed in the movie. She felt her flesh tickle slightly but she tried to ignore the sensation and continued to watch the movie.

A few minutes passed and she was starting to get intrigued with the story that was unfurling in front of her. She'd even forgotten about Peter's thumb tracing senseless patterns on the inside of her leg. As one of the main characters was providing some necessary exposition about their past, Peter went for more popcorn and this time he lingered long enough that his breath warmed the side of her throat. This caused Olivia to miss some of the details of why the main character was now living in the town they were.

She shot a sideways glare at Peter, expecting him to be grinning smugly back at her but he was still seemingly transfixed on the bright movements in front of him, his jaw crunching his buttery treats. _Okay, maybe he really did only want some popcorn, _she thought.

Now all her senses were attuned to everything Peter. She was acutely aware of his arm invading her space and the way his leg was pressed snugly, almost possessively, against hers. His scent, a musky outdoors cologne mixed with his own clean laundry smell seemed to permeate the air all around her. She inhaled deeply and felt it sink all the way to the tips of her toes, causing stirrings of desire to tingle through her. She shifted slightly in her seat to try to redirect the firings of her nerve endings. This however, caused her to brush her breast against the arm that Peter had slung over the divider between them. More heat blazed up along her skin.

Peter felt Olivia wiggling beside him and resisted the urge to smirk. He waited a moment for her movements to abate and when all was calm again he went for more popcorn. This time he invaded her space so closely that the scruffy stubble on his cheek rasped against the exposed soft skin near her collar. She had been bringing the soda up towards her mouth for a drink and the prickly feeling of Peter's facial hair caused her motion to falter. Her hand tightened around the cup and she sucked in a quick breath. She felt Peter's lips form a smile against her and nuzzle her under her ear.

She was about to give in to the signals her body was sending and she turned her head so her lips were nearly touching his. She was waiting to feel his lips on hers when instead she felt him disengage the drink from her hand and return to his own space, leaving her missing his closeness. This time when she looked at him he was no longer trying to suppress his cockiness. He grinned around the straw that protruded from his lips and waggled his eyebrows. She stuck her tongue out at him and looked away, giving the impression she was going to ignore him.

However, she was everything but ignoring him. She couldn't concentrate on the movie any longer because all she kept thinking about was how much she wanted to kiss him now and how she'd like to drag his hand from her knee higher and press it in the thick of where her tendrils of desire were gathering so he could continue those slow, tortuous circles somewhere more efficient. With this thought, her pulse sped up and her breathing quickened.

Peter sipped the drink and watched her valiant effort to rebuff his flirtations. Her body was giving her away though and even in the low lights of the theater he could tell her eyes had darkened with eagerness. This front she was putting up just wouldn't do any longer and he had an idea to command her attention.

He took some of the icy drink into his mouth and let it wash around his tongue before swallowing it down. Before his mouth could warm back up he turned to Olivia and started to nibble on the pulse point at the curve of her neck. He sucked a bit of her flesh between his lips and swept his cold tongue over it. His actions had the effect he was going for and she pressed into his ministrations to prolong the contact. He peppered some quick feathery kisses up to her ear before teasing the fleshy part of her lobe with his teeth. Olivia barely suppressed a shiver and slid a little further down in her seat.

Peter followed suit and soon they were both slinked down so far that the tops of their heads were even with the backs of their chairs.

He exhaled softly into the shell of her ear and punctuated the sound by dipping just the very tip of his tongue inside. Intertwined with the sounds from the movie, Peter almost missed Olivia's soft sigh of pleasure. What had started out as him having fun and tantalizing Olivia was backfiring on him fast as that sigh of hers worked its way through him, making his heart speed up as he thought of all the other things he could do to get her to elicit noises like that. Blood began to travel south and he was starting to lose space in his jeans.

He worked his way down her jaw line, scattering warm kisses on his journey to her lips. He reached his destination and he paused to brush his lips over hers, focusing his attention on her bottom lip before giving her upper one the same treatment. Her mouth was so soft and inviting, he was trying to keep up the lighter contact, even though he wanted so very badly to taste the sweetness of her tongue against his own. The grip he had on her leg became more firm with the effort of holding back.

When Olivia felt Peter open his mouth slightly against hers, she was ready to welcome him inside. One of his favorite games was to see how much she could take before she took charge and moved things along. She didn't know if it was being out in public and feeling like a horny teenager or if Peter's tactics had worked even quicker than usual, but she was aching to deepen the kiss. She touched his neck with her hand and snaked it around to the point where his hair met his collar. The ends were just beginning to curl up and she weaved her fingers upwards through it, pressing her fingertips into the back of his head to keep his mouth on hers.

Olivia slid her tongue past his slightly parted lips without waiting for more of an invitation. At the first glide of their tongues against one another her stomach dipped like she had just plunged down a hill on a roller coaster. There was a slight pause in movement between them as they both just appreciated the feel and intimacy of the moment. Then Olivia scratched her nails into his scalp while swirling her tongue around his own.

Peter took a sharp breath in through his nose when she plunged into his mouth with no hesitation and when he felt the slight sting of Olivia's nails digging into the back of his skull, he groaned.

Olivia was never shy about sex, but at the same time she usually let him lead. Her aggressiveness turned him on even more and he could feel the strain in his boxers as his arousal grew. He returned her kiss with equal fervor and slipped his hand upward to cup her face, sliding his fingers back behind her ear. He dropped a kiss on her chin and then lightly brushed his cheek against hers as he tilted his frame over her body so his mouth was positioned near her jaw. He breathed out a shuddering breath and whispered huskily, "Olivia, you are making me so hot right now."

His voice was silky gravel in her ear and she nestled her face against his, responding, "Yeah? You're making me so wet right now." With that, she nipped his earlobe. Olivia heard him make a grunting noise against her. She ran her hand down his arm to where he was now massaging her thigh, creeping a little higher on each pass. She smoothed her palm over the back of his hand and past the elevations of his knuckles. With a purposeful slowness Olivia pushed her fingers between his, making sure that there was tight contact in the way they fit together. She curled her fingers down under his palm and squeezed. This gesture, slight though it was, caused a warmth to blossom in her chest and she thought, _Mine._ Olivia felt him return her grip as he bent his fingers down over hers and rubbed his thumb along her pinky.

Peter was busying himself licking and sucking on various spots on her neck as he felt Olivia push her slender digits between his own. There was almost a roughness to it, a quality that made him feel like he was hers for the taking. It reminded him of the way she would slide her smooth, toned leg between his at night until he could feel the heat between her thighs pressed snugly against him in an possessive gesture that said they belonged together

He noticed her turn their hands over palm up, and she moved hers, pressing and stroking her thumb along the center of his palm. Olivia rotated her hand so it was perpendicular to his and maneuvered hers upwards towards the tips of his fingers. She circled his index and middle fingers with hers. He had long since forgotten about the movie playing and was trying to control his breathing before he busted out into full fledged panting.

Olivia had tightened the grip she had on him and shifted her body a little so she was looking into his eyes. She had such beautiful, expressive eyes. They seemed to change colors with her mood. Now they were dark green pools that he felt like he could get lost in and he'd be fine if he never found his way back out. Her quick exhales caressed Peter's face. The hint of Olivia's pink tongue swept over her bottom lip and she bit it ever so slightly. The only thing keeping Peter from hauling her into his lap and taking her right there was that two FBI employees didn't need a charge for public indecency.

He felt her hold on his fingers ease slowly down in the direction of the junction where they joined his hand. She wrapped the rest of her fingers around his, fully encasing them in her hand. When her pinky made contact with the valley between his middle and third fingers she squeezed him firmly. "Uh," she breathed out, her eyes slipping closed.

The look on her face was one of bliss. Her grasp was so snug he could tell how quickly her heart was beating through the thin flesh between them. After a moment she relaxed very slightly and started moving her hand back up. The pressure she kept on him was tight, but still allowed for smooth movement. Peter watched her, transfixed by her eyes, which were now open. She repeated her earlier downward motion and her eyes shut again when they came together. This time she grunted against his mouth and her "Uhhh-hhh," was prolonged. The wheels that were actually still working in his brain suddenly put it all together, that familiar look on her face, her noises of pleasure matched the reactions she would have as he entered her and sunk himself into her body, slowly and deeply.

"Christ, Olivia," he mumbled against her before pushing his tongue through her lips.

Understanding now what she was implying with her hand motions, he thrust his two fingers into the cocoon she was providing in an impression of things they had done so many other times, in different ways, with different body parts. He felt her tighten around him, the way her inner muscles would. At the same time she sucked his tongue further into her mouth. Peter thrust forward unintentionally in his seat, his cock twitching futilely against its confines.

Olivia wasn't quite sure where her improvisation idea had come from, the only thing she was sure of was that her blood was boiling inside her body and she would give anything to reenact her performance with more fundamental parts of their bodies.

She knew she was making noises out loud but she couldn't help it. Every slide of her flesh against Peter's flared more heat through her, converging until it burned low in her abdomen. Her panties were already feeling wet against her aching core. When she felt Peter plunge his tongue into her mouth she quickly drew him in deeper with light suction. She could feel how tight his body was coiled, his muscles straining to hold back and keep him in control.

She also felt him catch on and thrust into the den of space she was providing as an outlet to mimic more illicit actions. It felt so good. It was as if she could really feel him inside her, in and out, in and out, a slow, steady rhythm. Even the feel of the movement of the webbing of skin joining her thumb and index finger reminded her of the sensation when he moved within her. She broke their kiss in need of air.

Peter's eyes were glazed over and hazy, a look of pure passion on his face. Just looking at him caused another thrill to shoot through Olivia and she moved their joined hands higher, settling them in between her legs. "Peter," she whispered.

"Mmmm-hmmm," he mumbled as he started to kiss her again.

"Pe-eter," his name was broken in the middle by a quiet moaning hitch in her breathing. "I need you to touch me. Please, touch me." She pressed his hand against her throbbing clit.

"Gladly," he growled and using the seam of her pants to help with the friction, he began pressing and circling slowly. Olivia let her head sag against his neck and her legs fall open wider so he would have better access. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the jackets they had shed earlier and piled into the seat beside her. She grabbed the top one and pulled it across her lap.

Peter's desire ratcheted up a notch when Olivia had pushed his hand against her and even with the barest of touches he could already feel her wetness seeping through her clothing. As she opened her legs a little more he could access the nub of her clit more prominently.

A heavy fabric grazed over his arm and he glanced down to see her shoving his coat over the divider between them. She shifted and he removed his hand so she could arrange the jacket. She settled it over his lap and draped it so it was covering both their bottom halves. Peter felt her fingers dancing up his thigh. He tunneled back over to her side and resumed rubbing her. It was awkward positioning, he had to admit. Her arm was under his and he was trying not to put too much weight on it and that was making it hard for him to apply the rhythm and pressure he knew she liked. He felt her nails scratch softly on the denim that was keeping his erection prisoner. He hissed quietly. He was so hard it was near painful.

He turned to her and whispered, "Sweetheart, not to complain or anything, but it's a little uncomfortable when I'm this hard and you do that. There's really not any room left in there."

Concern furrowed Olivia's brow for a moment before she got a mischievous look in her eye. "I can take care of that."

He felt her start to tug at the button on his jeans. He lifted up his arm to give her more mobility and when he could sense she was having some trouble he slipped his own hand under his jacket to help her. She popped the button and he unzipped the zipper, letting out a sigh of relief when he no longer felt restricted and pinched.

He tugged his pants down a little lower on his hips, allowing his hard flesh to tent his boxers. The way the opening on his underwear was situated allowed for his swollen tip to peek out of it. He felt the soft skin of the inside of Olivia's wrist brush against him, spreading the drops of moisture that were gathering there. He hissed again, this time not in pain but anticipation. "Better?" Olivia asked.

"Much," he replied with a nod.

Peter felt Olivia deftly maneuver him so his erection was fully through the fly of his shorts. She closed her hand around him and tightened her grip, following the same up and down motions she had been applying earlier to his hand, this time with her thumb circling his sensitive head on the upward passes. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation. After a few moments, he felt the overwhelming need to touch Olivia again.

Peter reached under the jacket and stopped Olivia's motions. Her eyes had also been closed and she barely opened them, peeking at him under heavy lids to see what was going on. Peter gave her a smile and kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue through her mouth. He picked her arm up and placed his under it before replacing hers.

She questioned him with a look. "It's easier this way, besides I know you like being on top," he said by way of explanation, grinning wolfishly.

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he was pulling at the closure on her pants. He got it open and slipped her zipper down. He wiggled his hand in between her jeans and underwear, palming her heated body through her soaked panties, pressing his fingertips in a little at her opening. Olivia followed his cue and had him in her hand again, stroking steadily from base to tip. Peter bucked up into her hand, feeling desperate for more contact, wishing he could be inside her.

Olivia reveled in the feel of the velvety soft skin that slid along her palm. It seemed a contradiction to have something so sensuous encasing something so thick and hard; a melding of opposites to create something beautiful and exquisite. Peter was touching her through her underwear now, rocking the flat of his hand against her clit as he pressed his fingertips barely into her through the thin fabric.

The sensations he was creating were maddening and she wanted more. She ground her hips against his hand urging him for more penetration. Instead of giving in to her demand she felt Peter slide slowly upwards, heading for her clit. At first she was disappointed, but disappointment turned to pleasure as he expertly circled her, tracing intricate patterns against her. Her nerve endings there throbbed, each beat of her heart pulsing through them and serving to increase her stimulation.

She pressed into him again and this time he edged past the side of her underwear and swept his bare fingertip across her swollen nub. The wetness her body had created allowed him to slide smoothly back and forth over her. She gave his shaft a squeeze of approval and she felt his reaction as he swelled a little more. Peter took his explorations further south and grazed the outside of her passage but did not enter her.

Olivia was getting frustrated because all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. She wanted more than his fingers, but was willing to settle for them and wanted him to just fucking do it already. She turned her head slightly to tell him just that when suddenly his lips were on hers, with his tongue taking possession of her mouth at the same time his fingers pushed inside her. The surprise of him penetrating her two ways at once was overwhelming and she groaned loudly. He swallowed the sound before it could escape out into the theater. She spread her legs as wide as she could in the position they were in and was glad she had chosen something a little looser than usual to wear.

As Peter slid his fingertip through Olivia's most intimate area the rush of wetness he felt there made him want to groan out loud. He felt her grind into his hand, knowing that she wanted more. He teased her a little, touching her but not providing any real penetration or relief. He circled her opening once more very slowly and started to make a trail upwards. Olivia turned her head slightly toward him and at that moment he anchored his mouth over hers and drove his tongue into her while at the same time pushing his finger inside her.

Her moan reverberated into his mouth. He felt her contract around his invasion of her body. He took this opportunity to maneuver his hand inside her clothing to make a little more room and get a better angle. As she relaxed around his finger he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She was so warm and wet it was as though his fingers were engulfed in liquid heat.

Peter added another digit to his quest and began to curl them inside her as he slid in and out. Olivia matched every one of his plunges into her with a answering stroke on his cock. He closed his eyes and imagined that they were joined and her tight heat was surrounding his aching hardness as he steadily pumped into her.

He wanted to feel her come against him so he settled the heel of his palm against her clit as he continued driving into her. He rocked his wrist back and forth against the sensitive bundle of nerves trying to push her desire over the edge. Peter felt her move her hips against his arm, working with him as she got closer to the point of no return. His face was tucked into the crook of her neck, right near her ear. Words started to pour out of him, his voice deep and heavy with want.

"I can't wait to get you home where I can touch you all over, kiss you all over." He placed open mouth kisses along her neck. "Work my mouth up your exquisite thighs, nibble your beautiful skin."

Peter emphasized his point by biting softly at her throat. He could feel her gasp against him and he had to take a deep breath himself before he could speak again. "Licking you," he flicked out his tongue and flattened it, sliding it along the place he had just scraped his teeth across. "Tasting your sweetness on my lips, exploring your every crevice with my mouth until I bury my tongue as deep in you as I can." He thrust his fingers inside her again and could feel her trembling around him. "Savoring your flavor as you shatter around me."

Olivia's hand found his arm and her nails bit into his flesh. Her inner muscles began to pulse as the tidal wave broke over her. Their lips met and fused together. As she clenched around him he sensed his own release on the way. He followed her over the edge and gave into the rush as he spilled out around her hand.

Listening to Peter talk in that coarse cadence had made his words tangible and it was what had been Olivia's undoing. She glanced over at him and observed that he had his head leaned back against the seat and looked as satisfied as she was feeling.

She passed Peter some napkins, straightened out her undergarments and rebuttoned her pants. "How ya doing over there?" she asked, watching Peter fold his jacket in half.

"Let's just say it's a good thing that it's not freezing outside tonight and I'm thankful this jacket has a removable liner. I wouldn't wanna have to explain this to the dry cleaner."

Olivia laughed, blushing a little at the realization of what they had done in public. She checked their row again to make sure no one had decided to sit in it and was relieved to find it was still empty save for her and Peter.

"So what's this movie about?" she whispered to Peter.

"Um, I was a little distracted, in case you didn't notice," he replied.

"Oh, I noticed," Olivia said, cutting her eyes at the jacket.

The screen in front of them faded to black and the credits began to roll. "Well, perfect timing," Peter said as he stood and grabbed her hand. "Now we can go home and I prove I am a man of my word."

Thinking again about the wicked things Peter had murmured to her, Olivia experienced a flash of yearning flaring inside her again and she seriously considered using her flashers on the way back to the house.

Later that night as they were lying together in bed naked and sated, Olivia draped across Peter's chest, she drowsily said, "You know that whole TV show idea you had earlier . . . "

"Mmmm-hmmm," Peter hummed into her hair.

"Even if it were picked up, and the actors were brilliant it's not like they'd get Emmy's. Sci-fi always gets snubbed."

"You're probably right." Peter said as he smoothed her hair down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He listened as Olivia's breath evened out and she drifted off to sleep. He smiled to himself in the darkness and joined her in dreamland.

THE END

* * *

I hope it was enjoyable. Any suggestions are welcome. I felt that there may have been overuse of he/she, him/her but I had a hard time trying to find my way around it. I found out it's definitely hard to write smut and my hat is off to those of you who can pull it off. (Hopefully I managed to, at least somewhat.)

I'd love to know what your favorite parts and/or lines were. Thanks for reading.


End file.
